Overflowing Sea Zeleste
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20997 |no = 1614 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 101 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 32 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |bb_distribute = 12, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 22, 8, 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 20, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 16, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Most scholars contend that in a simple comparison, the Marine Emperor held the advantage over the Ardent Empress. Had Zeleste won his victory over the Ardent Empress, the momentum of the victory might well have carried him onward to conquer the entire world. However, Zeleste's instinctive affinity for the chaos and madness he ruled over could never be satisfied, and he would have doubtless turned on the demons of Ishgria in search of further battles. In such a world, Grand Gaia itself might have become a hunting ground for Zeleste to amuse himself with demons lured there for sport. |summon = I am the ruler of chaos and madness. The more the waters churn, the more readily new life draws breath! |fusion = Indeed, you must simply obey me. Once the battle begins to flow, no one can turn back the tide! |evolution = I long for swift currents, and stagnation bores me. Torrents can only flow violently! |hp_base = 6356 |atk_base = 3063 |def_base = 2299 |rec_base = 2073 |hp_lord = 8253 |atk_lord = 3794 |def_lord = 2874 |rec_lord = 2579 |hp_anima = 9370 |rec_anima = 2281 |atk_breaker = 4092 |def_breaker = 2576 |def_guardian = 3172 |rec_guardian = 2430 |def_oracle = 2725 |rec_oracle = 3026 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Merciless Undertow |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 130% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts critical damage & adds probable Def ignoring effect to attack |lsnote = 175% Crit & 30% chance to ignore Def |bb = Raging Dark Seas |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable 1 turn Atk reduction, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% instantly, 180% parameter boost, 70% Def to Atk & adds 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% to attack |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Sea Conqueror's Trident |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit and boosts critical damage for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage, fills 2-3 BC & 130% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Roaring Tempest |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 350% Atk, Crit, Spark & fills 5-8 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Sea of Chaos |esitem = |esdescription = Considerably boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining - 80% boost at full HP |evofrom = 20996 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limit to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Allows BB's probable huge Atk reduction effect to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +20% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable slight critical vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_5_note = 20% chance for 20% Crit vulnerability |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Zeleste2 }}